


Down With the King

by viridforest



Series: Rooster Teeth Drabbles and Short Stories [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Drabble, Gen, Mad King Ryan, Most characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when you could see clarity in his eyes. When the hazy cloud of madness disappeared and you could see him try to hold onto that clarity, even as the weight and meaning of his atrocious acts fell on him, like a curtain ripped away to let in the blinding light of day. These moments however were short lived, and became rare occurrences as time went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down With the King

**Author's Note:**

> King AU where something evil is what caused Ryan to go mad and he kept what he could at bay but then it gets too strong so now at a final battle against the other kings he has one final request for them.

Standing across from each other, the large field all around them and the people far off but surrounding them, the wind whipped past them as Ryan stared them down. Blood would be shed today and death would come for its prize, whether it was Ryan or them would soon be decided. Before they began though they saw Ryan's signature insane smirk falter, turning into the saddest of expressions as the madness left his eyes and tears threatened to spill over. His spell of madness was lifted for a moment as the true Ryan fought through, his last words escaping his chapped lips, "Please kill me."

\----------------

As his body hit the ground, the blood staining the grass, the people rejoiced, they were finally free. Free from the Mad King's tyranny, free from his cruel madness but not all celebrated his defeat. The very people who had the privilege to call him a friend, the ones who had slain him, they grieved. No one tried to explain how the King was once good, how he still had been and how he did his best to keep the dark whispers at bay but they knew the people wouldn't hear it, they were celebrating their victory and the remaining rulers let them.

All the while the Kings grieved in silence, in the dark where no one could see them or their sympathies for the Mad King. They had always known that they would one day have to take down Ryan but none of them were prepared for it, for killing him. So they grieved, grieved over a lost friend, over a dead comrade, over the man whose head was filled with voices that he tried to drown out before he killed his friends. The king would not have a burial fitting of a ruler because to most he was a mad tyrant of death, so as his body was burned, the crowd long since left to celebrate, ash swirling into the air, a group of hooded figures stood at a distance in a line of trees. They wore hoods to hide their identities and the tears that streamed down their faces.

Years would pass and the Mad King would simply become a scary story for kids to hear about as the people only wanted to bury the horrible deeds of the previous king and forget their terrible past. The other rulers, although still saddened when it was brought to mind, moved on also leaving Ryan's dark ending behind them because Ryan took the darkness with him, sparing others from the evil he endured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's been sitting in my drafts and I didn't really know what to do with it, I may use it as a base for something in the future though. Anyway you can find my stuff on my [tumblr](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
